God Bless the Broken Road
by titanfan45
Summary: Requested by GatorGurl507. Stafire wonders if her boyfriend, Robin, is going to propose to her tonight. Will her wish come true?Songfic, oneshot.RobStar. Complete.


** This was requested by GatorGurl507. She also wrote the summary. Thanks!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. The song is by Rascall Flatts, I don't own them either, but have most of their cds.**

**God Bless the Broken Road**

It had been a nerve wracking day for Robin. Not because of any

criminal activity, no, it was far worse and way more frightening than that.

Today, Robin, Richard Grayson, was going to propose to Starfire.

_**I set out on a narrow way**_

**_Many years ago._**

He thought back to that awful day his parents died. The only ones

who loved him as only blood relatives could.

**_Hoping I'd find true love_**

_**Along the broken road**_

It was true that Richard had been taken in and adopted by Bruce

Wayne, the multi-millionaire who was also Batman. But even though he

and the Bat were in some ways very close, in other ways, ways that really

mattered, they were strangely distant. Their relationship could best be

described as that of a mentor and an apprentice. Robin had always hoped

for the one thing that Bruce Wayne couldn't give him. Robin hoped to be

part of a family again.

**_But I got lost a time or two_**

_**Wiped my brow and kept**_

_**Pushin through**_

Things got much better when Robin went out on his own. It was

then he met Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and… Starfire. The Titans had

been through so much together.

**_I couldn't see how every sign_**

_**pointed straight to you.**_

They had battled many crooks and villains through the years. All of

the Titans had grown very close to Robin. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven

were the best friends he had ever had. But Starfire had always been

special, though he wouldn't admit it to himself for the longest time.

**_That every long lost dream_**

_**Led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

His heart had been broken many times. By the deaths of his parents,

and his close but strangely distant relationship with his adoptive Father,

Bruce, Wayne.

**_They were like Northern Stars_**

_**Pointing me on my way**_

All of the good and bad times he had experienced with the Titans

had only made him grow closer to the others, to the point of being family.

Especially Starfire, Robin could never forget that she had stayed with them

to fight Trigon. It was after that Robin had had let himself admit he

thought of her as more than a friend.

_**Into your loving arms**_

It was on the trip to Tokyo that he had first kissed Starfire and

knew she was the one.

**_This much I know is true_**

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

As Robin looked back, He knew God had been with him all along

and had helped him meet the ones he now considered his family. How

else could he have been at the right place, at the precise moment, to meet

and befriend the alien Princess?

**_That led me straight to you_**

Cyborg and Beastboy both suspected that Robin was finally going

to propose to Starfire. They both had seen Robin at the mall jewelry store,

but had refrained from confronting him. They felt they owed it to Robin

not to give him a hard time over it. After all, it had taken the boy wonder

forever to get up enough nerve to even ask her out, and this was so much

more frightening. Cyborg and Beastboy thought if they teased Robin the

least bit, he would become a confirmed bachelor for life. That didn't

concern them as much as what would happen to THEM if they were to

be the cause of Robin remaining single and Star finding that out. They

wanted no part of Tameranian righteous fury directed at them. Nope,

absolutely not.

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. She opened the door and smiled

at him, causing his knees to buckle.

"Are you feeling well?" Star asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure Star." Robin chokingly replied.

"Oh." She said, wondering why Robin was so nervous. Then an

idea struck her: "Perhaps Boyfriend Robin is going to do the Proposing!"

She then got very nervous too.

The rest of the Titans watched as the two lovebirds got into the

T-car. Robin had asked Cyborg to let him use it, as he was afraid it was

going to rain that night.

Cyborg smirked and said: "Rain, yeah, right!" As he looked up

into the perfectly clear night.

Beastboy laughingly said: "I can tell you right now she's gonna

say yes and probably loud enough to hear her in Gotham City!"

Raven just smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

**_I think about the years I spent_**

_**Just passin through**_

Robin and Starfire were at a nice restaurant. Each trying not to

appear nervous and both failing at it. Robin was talking about all the

things that happened since they had met.

**_I'd like to have all the time I spent_**

_**And give it back to you.**_

"Star, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I felt about you."

Robin softly said.

**_But you just smile and take my hand_**

_**You've been there you understand**_

"Robin, it is ok. I too, had the feelings for you that I did not reveal

at first. I was afraid you did not have the same feelings for me." She

answered while looking down at her plate. "Oh, is he going to do the

proposing soon?" she squealed in her mind.

**_It's all part of a grander plan_**

_**That is coming true**_

Robin swallowed the lump of pure fear that had formed in his

throat.

Starfire was so nervous that she almost passed out when she saw

Robin get down on his knee.

"Koriand'r, Starfire, will you marry me?" He asked, very afraid

she'd say no.

"Yes Robin, I will gladly marry you!" she screamed as Beastboy

predicted she would.

At the tower, after their ears had stopped ringing, Beastboy smugly

looked at Cyborg and Raven and said: "What did I tell you?"

**_Now I'm just rollin home_**

_**Into my lover's arms**_

Back at the restaurant, the newly engaged couple held each other

close and kissed. The other patrons in the restaurant clapped and cheered.

Out of nowhere reporters appeared and many pictures were taken. This was

a major story, Robin and Starfire, the two Titan lovebirds were finally

engaged.

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Um, is it not traditional on this planet for the boy to give his

betrothed a band of highly polished precious metal adorned with an

equally polished stone?"

" Yes, it is, why?" Then it hit him, he hadn't given it to her yet.

He reached into his jacket and took the ring out and slipped it on her

ring finger. 'I hope you like it Star."

"Yes, of course I do Robin, it is quite pretty."

Robin smiled and said: "Lets go tell the others!"

Star enthusiastically replied: "Oh yes! Let us go there at once!"

As the happy couple got into the T-car, Robin smiled at the last

words of the song on the radio:

**_That God blessed the broken road_**

_**That led me straight to you.**_

**The end**


End file.
